


Weather App

by MamaWouldBeSoProud



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Texting, what you gonna do when your boyfriend is on another continent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWouldBeSoProud/pseuds/MamaWouldBeSoProud
Summary: Leon texting Connor texting Leon texting Tyler. It's all very ridiculous.And all Leon wanted was to bite Connor's butt.





	Weather App

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenorth/gifts).



> Inspired by the real life Insta-shenanigans of certain hockey players. 
> 
> This is a very short drabble that serves as a birthday gift to the person who introduced me to McDrai in the first place. Getting older rocks, girl! Seriously! <3
> 
>  
> 
> As always: This is a work of fiction, if you know someone in this story or are someone in this story, please do not continue. It's just embarrassing for everybody and then you'll have to get blackout drunk to forget you ever read this, you'll drunkenly stumble, stub your toe, have a limp for weeks and look like an idiot. And nobody has the time and energy for that!

 

 **Leon** : Hey babe! How is Biosteel camp? How is Segs? Does he already beat u in everything? I'm just sitting here with my lil sis, thinking about ur sexy butt. Want 2 bite it again, remember that? ;) Can't wait 2 get my hands back on it. Love u. <333

 

 **Connor** : DUDE!

 **Connor** : omg

 **Connor** : fuck.

 **Connor** : Tyler fucking Seguin just saw that. He looked over my shoulder!

 **Connor** : omg

 **Connor** : OMG

 

 **Leon** : XD Srsly? That's hilarious! Tell him it was from ur girlfriend or smthn.

 

 **Connor** : NO IT'S FUCKING NOT HILARIOUS!

 **Connor** : You're in my phone as "Leon Draisaitl“. So he definitely knows it's you!

 

 **Leon** : R u serious right now?

 **Leon** : Still in your phone as "Leon Draisaitl“? U kiddin me?

 

 **Connor** : What? That's your name!

 

 **Leon** : Good Lord.

 **Leon** : U are hopeless.

 **Leon** : Why do I find this charming?!

 **Leon** : Wanna know what ur number is saved as on my phone?

 

 **Connor** : Do I?

 

 **Leon** : Probs not, Mr. Bootylicious. :P 

 

 **Connor** : Good grief.

 

…

 

 **Connor** : What do I do???

 

 **Leon** : ?

 

 **Connor** : ABOUT SEGUIN! He just grinned and went to do stretches. What do I do?

 

 **Leon** : Dunno. Talk to him? Use words?

 

 **Connor** : Srsly, why do I even ask you?

 

 **Leon** : :) Cuz u love me! <333

 

 **Connor** : I do.

 **Connor** : Don't push it though.

 **Connor** : <3

 

…

 

 **Connor** : Dude!

 **Connor** : DUDE!

 **Connor** : Did you know that Segs is engaged?

 

 **Leon** : WTF? To who?

 **Leon** : Whom?

 **Leon** : Is it who or whom?

 

 **Connor** : Whom. I think.

 **Connor** : ANYWAYS!

 **Connor** : Segs is engaged to...

 **Connor** : U ARE GONNA FREAK!

 

 **Leon** : ?????

 

 **Connor** : Jamie fucking Benn!!!!

 

 **Leon** : WTFKSJHFSKG?!?!?!

 **Leon** : U 4 realsies?

 

 **Connor** : Yes Leon. I am "4 realsies“.

 **Connor** : You hang out with Nursey too much, by the way.

 

 **Leon** : Fuck off.

 **Leon** : Srsly though? Since when? Didn't even know they were dating? Or that Segs is gay?

 

 **Connor** : Bi. Both bi.

 

 **Leon** : Naaawww, like me!!! <3 The Bi Brothers of the NHL!!!

 

 **Connor** : Yes. You should get shirts made or something.

 **Connor** : You saw that new dog that Segs got? Apparently it was an engagement gift from Benn.

 

 **Leon** : When we get engaged, ur totally buying me a baby tiger!

 

 **Connor** : Right...

 **Connor** : And also: "when“??? Since when is that a "when“ and not "if“?!

 **Connor** : Did u just semi-propose to me dude?! :D

 

 **Leon** : Nah. Proposing needs baby tigers! Get me one or I'll say no!

 

 **Connor** : I do NOT know why I like u so much.

 

…

 

 **Tyler** : Yo Zze German! Hows it hangin? Just wanted to say congrats to landing the weird savior of hockey! In my experience it's the silent ones that are srsly freaky in the sheets. So McJesus must be DA BOMB! If I could fistbump u right now – I WOULD!

 

 **Leon** : Not saying anything about that. :)))))

 **Leon** : But yes. 8)

 **Leon** : If I remember correctly, Benn is also kinda quiet, no? ;P

 **Leon** : Also, Congrats to being engaged!

 **Leon** : Quick question – when Benn bought you that puppy, did you have to explicitly ask for it or...?

 

... 

 

 

... 

 

 


End file.
